


Of spiders and flies.

by Idiotwithpanties



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Hilyaro being a momfriend, It's great having friends, M/M, One Shot, Poor Finarfin, mentions of bad parent Indis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotwithpanties/pseuds/Idiotwithpanties
Summary: A servant of house of Arafinwe is concerned with his lord.
Relationships: Finarfin/OC
Kudos: 2





	Of spiders and flies.

''Your highness please, as your most humble servant, I think you should take a break'' Said Hilyaro with pleading eyes. "Just a minute'' a tired voice came from behind the mountainous stacks of papper. Arafinwe was sitting hunching at his desk trying to stubbornly sign one last papper.

He honestly did not remember what it was he was signing to in the first place, as his tired mind made things blurry for him to remember. At last when he was done scribling something that looked remotely like his signature, did he finally drop the quill. He stod up and streched his aching body and wrists. He groaned in pain. ''Eru how did my father not go mad in doing this everyday?'' He asked Hilyaro, his loyal servant.

''I'm sure he took breaks and went out and breathed fresh air'' Hilyaro replied and then suddenly looked more sternly at his master.

Arafinwe did not like it when Hilyaro did that. He felt like he was a child again that did something that disappointed his mother again. But he could not help but look away in embarassment. ''What?'' He tried to say.

'' **Ara** , you still have not touched your lunch or dinner'' Hilyaro pointed to a chest of drawers where there where two plates of food, long gone cold.

''I ate breakfast'' 

''That is not a good excuse and you know it!'' Hilyaro voiced concerningly. Arafinwe knew he was upset, but he was starting to get annoyed at his long time friend. 

Could he not see what a daunting task it was being king everyday. To keep up with everything for the good of Tirion.

''You know if I started to take your advice, then the mountain that you see on my desk would have been higher than mount Taniquetil itself'' Replied Arafinwe as he could feel the long ignored anger brewing in him again. He always prided himself in being the least rash of his brothers, but here in this moment he started to doubt that.

''So? you're not a thrall, you deserve to take a break'' Hilyaro pointed out irritadingly and clenched his fists. It has been three days since his friend started this odd habbit of staying in his workchamber and forgeting to eat. Granted he knew it must be tough being a king but this has gone far enough! Hilyaro taught.

At that Arafinwe sighed and sat back down on the chair. He could hear his friends fotsteps arrive near his desk. He did not want to look at him. His blue gaze was on the stacks of pappers. His eyes clouded with unexpressed emotions. Something must be troubling him, Hilyaro thought.

''They are very similar if you think about it'' He said musingly.

''Is this about your mother again?'' Hilyaro wondered. That made Arafinwes eyes widen and he looked away, Not wanting to meet his friends gaze.

''Yes..'' He replied. There was bitternes laced in his voice, when he answered his friend. He could not lie to him or pretend that he was fine.

''You know you should not listen to everything that witch says to you'' Hilyaro said trying to comfort his friend.

''Easer said than done, it's like she has me ensnared on her web, impossible to escape'' Arafinwe replied defeated.

''But you're king'' Hilyaro pleaded.

''And she is my mother''

''Is that why you decided not go down to the dinner hall to eat in three days? Because potentaly of what your mother said to you?" 

At that Arafinwe looked back at Hilyaro again. He looked suddenly embarrassed and unsure about something. He bit his lip. 

''No, my mother usually eats outside when the wheater is warmer, it's my **niece** that's troubbling me'' That did not suprise Hilyaro. As Feanors daughter was **infamous** for a lack of better word, getting along with anyone. Even more so than Caranthir. 

''She is troubling everyone your majesty, you don't need to be an adition'' Hilyaro said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He did not understand how his friend had not yet kicked out his annoying niece back to her mother, who must surly need all the familiar support she could get. After what that madman feanor has done. But Finarfin looked concerned down on the ground. ''Yes but, she is still family'' He said trying to either convince his friend or himself.

''You already have to deal with a mean spider, you do not need to take on a fly'' Hilyaro pointed out.

''I don't know..You don't understan-''

''What I do understand is that YOU need some rest, or in this case sleep''. Hilyaro said pointing at the window behind Arafinwes Oak desk. And behold the moon shone outside, in company with the stars. At that Finarfin looked bewildered.

''Wait it's night already?''

''Yes my lord''

Arafinwe cupped his hands over his face tiredly.

''I'm slower than a turtle I swear'' He groaned.

''Well you wouldn't get the pappers signed any faster if you started to skip sleep now too". Hilyaro replied amusingly.

''Your right''

Hilyaro strode to the plates that where on the drawers and before he exited his lords chamber he looked back.

''Good night, Ara''

''Good night ''mother''

Hilyaro rolled his eyes but his smile did not leave his face and closed the doors to his Majestys chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hilyaro means ''To Follow. Full credits for the name is RealElvish.net.


End file.
